1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved track spike and, more particularly, pertains to providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of track spikes of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, track spikes of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of configuring track spikes through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of track spikes of various designs and configurations. By way of example, Japanese Patent Numbers 602082 dated 1983 and 656481 dated 1985 both disclose a track spike with a central tapering reverse from that of the present invention.
In this respect, the track spike according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved track spike which can be used for providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of track spikes of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and improved track spike. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved track spike and methods which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved ultra-light compression track spike system comprising, in combination, a central section in a cylindrical configuration having a first enlarged exterior diameter; an upper section in a generally cylindrical configuration extending upwardly from the central section with a threaded exterior face for removable attachment to and removable attachment from the track shoe of a wearer, the exterior diameter of the upper section being less than the exterior diameter of the central section; and a lower section having an uppermost region with a generally cylindrical cross-sectional configuration with an exterior diameter less than that of the upper and central sections, the lower section also having an axis co-extensive with the central and upper sections, the lower section also having a lowermost region with a cylindrical cross-sectional configuration, the lower section also having intermediate regions of varying diameters between the uppermost and lowermost regions, the intermediate regions having downwardly tapering generally cone-shaped lower edges, the lower section also having two opposed planar sections extending downwardly on each side from the central section to an intermediate point thereof, each spike being fabricated as a single piece from an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved track spike which has all the advantages of the prior art track spikes of various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved track spike which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved track spike which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved track spike which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a track spike economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to providing a compression track spike of an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spike for track shoes. The spike has a central section in a cylindrical configuration having a first enlarged exterior diameter. It also has an upper section in a generally cylindrical configuration extending upwardly from the central section with a threaded exterior face for removable attachment to and removable attachment from the track shoe of a wearer, the exterior diameter of the upper section being less than the exterior diameter of the central section. Lastly, a lower section is provided having an uppermost region with a generally circular cross-sectional configuration with an exterior diameter less than that of the central sections. The lower section also has an axis co-extensive with the central and upper sections and a lowermost region with a circular cross-sectional configuration. In addition, the lower section also has intermediate regions of varying diameters between the uppermost and lowermost regions, the intermediate regions having downwardly tapering generally cone-shaped lower edges. Lastly, the lower section also has two opposed planar sections extending downwardly on each side from the central section to an intermediate point thereof. Each spike is fabricated as a single piece from an ultra-lightweight ceramic material.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.